Mirabilis Liber
I documenti stampati noti come Mirabilis liber (in latino: Mirabilis liber qui prophetias revelationesque, necnon res mirandas, preteritas, presentes et futuras, aperte demonstrat...) è una compilazione di predizioni anonime e al tempo molto popolare, tratte da varie profezie fatte da vari santi cristiani e da altre divinità, pubblicato in Francia nel 1522 (anche se nella copertina del libro si dichiara che era stato stampato a Roma nel 1524, probabilmente perché era la data di un importante allineamento planetario previsto da tempo), e che è stato ristampato molte volte in seguito. Da non confondere con il quasi contemporaneo Liber mirabilis. Nella sua stesura sono incluse opere di: * Vescovo Bemechobus (cattiva lettura della dicitura Pseudo-Metodio – Siria, 7° secolo) * La Sibilla tiburtina (Siria, 9° secolo) * ‘Sant'Agostino d'Ippona’ (in realtà opera del monaco del 10° secolo Adso di Montier-en-Der) * ‘San Severo’ (in effetti una composizione del 15° secolo) * Johann Lichtenberger (una antologia di varie fonti citate, pubblicata per la prima volta nel 1488) * Un insieme di profezie papali (14° secolo) * Telesforo di Cosenza (14° secolo) * Una antologia che include Santa Brigida di Svezia, Santa Ildegarda di Bingen, la Sibilla cretense, l'Eremita Reynard, San Cirillo e il venerabile abbate cattolico Gioacchino da Fiore * Joannes de Vatiguerro (16° secolo) * Scritti di Gioacchino da Fiore (12° secolo) * ‘San Vincenzo’ (in realtà una composizione del 16° secolo basata su San Tommasso d'Aquino e altri) * San Cataldo da Taranto (in realtà un testo del 16° secolo) * Jerome da Ferrara (Savonarola – tardo 15° secolo) * Fra Bonaventura (16° secolo) * Johannes de Rupescissa (Jean de la Roquetaillade – 15° secolo) * Scritti di Santa Brigida di Svezia (14° secolo), in francese, ai quali si aggiunge una antologia eseguita da un anonimo che include una collezione di profezie del tardo 13° secolo che in altri ambiti erano attribuite alla figura di ‘Merlino’. Come indicato qui sopra, questo libro di cui si conosce soltanto una traduzione completa (fatta da Edouard Bricon) venne pubblicato in francese nel 1831, contenente due parti, la prima in latino e la seconda, più breve, in francese. Contiene profezie di incendi, epidemie, carestia, esondazioni, terremoti, siccità, comete, invasioni militari brutali e oppressione sanguinaria. La Chiesa Cattolica collasserà, il Papa sarà forzato ad abbandonare Roma. Queste predizioni divennero estremamente popolari al tempo della Rivoluzione Francese, quando i rivoluzionari affollarono la Bibliothèque Nationale di Parigi per vederlo. In effetti, molti cataloghi del diciannovesimo secolo suggeriscono che in esso fosse predetta la Rivoluzione francese. Ma la cosa più preoccupante era (per il tempo) ritenuta imminente invasione arba d'Europa, la comparsa dell'Anticristo e la conseguente Fine dei tempi, ossia la fine del mondo nell'escatologia sia Cristiana che Ebraica. Influenza sulle Profezie di Nostradamus Secondo alcuni autori, specialmente per Peter Lemesurier, il Mirabilis liber deve essere la maggiore ispirazione (se non appropriazione del testo in alcuni casi letterale) delle profezie di Nostradamus, e venne posto nella versione di Lisbona dell'Index Librorum Prohibitorum del 1581. Fonti * Araujo, Fabio R., Selected Prophecies and Prophets, 2007 * Britnell, J. and Stubbs, D., The Mirabilis liber, its Compilation and Influence in the Journal of the Warburg and Courtauld Institutes, Volume 49, 1986 * Lemesurier, P., Nostradamus – The Illustrated Prophecies (O Books, 2003) * Lemesurier, P., The Unknown Nostradamus (O Books, 2003) Fonti * Collegamenti esterni * Full text * Selected translations Categoria:Antologie Categoria:Libri del 1522 Categoria:Letteratura apocalittica Categoria:Profezie Categoria:Fine del mondo Categoria:Letteratura latina Categoria:Retroterra culturale di Nostradamus